Friendship is War
by muffinpants866
Summary: The three pony clans Earth, Unicornia and Pegasopolas, all divied by race and forbidden love, have to fight the Evil Alicorn Stalkers to survive. But will they be able to manage the 3 powerful alicorns? (WARRIOR CAT STYLE) PLEASE READ, YOU WILL RECEIVE A COOKIE!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there were 3 clans…...

Pegasopolas- Pegasus ponies that live on clouds

Leader- Spitfire

Deputy- Soarin

Medicine Pony- Daisy Dreams (Purple mare, with violet hair with white streaks)

**Queens-**

Sky (Mother to Cloud, Married to Soarin, My friend's OC pony, sister to Cloud Watcher, light blue mare with turquoise mane)

**Warriors-**

Cloud Watcher (Married to Thunderlane, My OC pony, White mare, with light blue mane)

Thunderlane (Mentor to Featherweight)

Lightning Dust

Rainbow Dash (Married to Fluttershy) (Mentor to Scootaloo)

Fluttershy

Fleetfoot

Derpy Hooves

Apprentices-

Scootaloo

Featherweight

**Unicornia**- Ponies who have horns, and can do magic, which is often used against other races of ponies in battle.

**Leader- **Rarity

**Deputy- **Twilight Sparkle

**Medicine Pony- **Mist Catcher (Grey mare, with dark blue mane)

**Queens-**

Snow Catcher (Blue mare, with white mane) ( married to Black Shadow)

**Warriors-**

Vinyl Scratch (Secretly is in a relationship with Octavia)

Shining Armor

Lyra (Mentor to Sweetie Bell)

Trixie

Black Shadow (Black stallion with white mane)

Magic Swirl (Purple mare with green mane)

Sunset Shimmer

Apprentices-

Sweetie Bell

**Earth- **Ponies without wings or horns, and do witchcraft, but the witchcraft they use is often not harmful.

Leader- Big Mac

Deputy- Applejack

Medicine Pony- Redheart

Queens-

Cake (Married to Cake, Mother of Poundcake and Plumcake)

Warriors-

Pinkie Pie (Mentor to Applebloom)

Bonbon (Mentor to Sliverspoon) (Married to Pinkie Pie)

Donut Joe (Mentor to Diamond Tiara)

Cake

Octavia (Secretly in a relationship with Vinyl Scratch) (Mentor to Babs Seed)

Carrot top

Apple Fritter

Flower Power (Yellow mare, with red and white mane)

Apprentices-

Applebloom

Sliverspoon

Diamond Tiara

Babs Seed

Elders- Granny Smith

**Alicorns- **They do not have their own clan, but they have their own small hide out, which is pretty much a ditch, and they stalk the clans for fun. They wear ninja outfits, and they have a pair of wings, and a magical horn on their forehead.

**Leader- **Celestia

**Warriors-**

Luna

Cadence

Servant/ Slave-

Spike

**Others-**

Zecora (An evil witch that lives in a hideout close to the clans, in the woods)

Flufflepuff (pink pony with pink fluff all over it, hiding the fact it's actually a pony)


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth, Unicornia, Pegasopolas and Alicorn Stalkers**

All the alicorns were gathered in their secret hideout.

"Spike get us some black leather!" shouted Celestia in her cruel voice that was often used when speaking to Spike.

"Why would we need that?" Shouted back Luna

"NINJA OUTFITS STUPID!" Cadence shouted

"THANKYOU PRINCESS MI AMORA CADENZA

"WHY DOES CADENCE GET TO BE CALLED A PRINCESS?" Luna shouted

"BECAUSE SHE KNOWS THE ART OF THE NINJA! NOW SPIKE GET BACK TO WORK, AND STOP SITTING THEIR ON THE TOILET, IT'S BEEN 4 MINUTES!" Shouted Celestia

"DON'T SASS ME!" Screamed Spike

"WELL I JUST DID! GO GET THE LEATHER OR YOU DON'T GET DINNER!" Shouted back Celestia

"BUT I DON'T EVEN GET DINNER!" Cried Spike

"JUST GET IT!" Shouted back Celestia

_**Back at Unicornia**_

Twilight was in the deputy's den, looking at the mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, am I truly the trollest of them all"

The mirror didn't reply…

Twilight took the hammer off her desk; she had borrowed from Rainbow Dash, and smashed the mirror.

"Hahaha mirror! You may think I'm not a troll, but I am!"

Rarity suddenly walked in the room.

"Why are you talking to the mirror, and oh dear is it broken!" Rarity said

"Wait it's not magical?" Twilight thought out loud

"Uh…yeah it's not magical, now go assign duties to the warriors. We need some apprentices to clean the nursery, warriors to do border patrols and some small warriors, to go steal some food from Zecora"

"Zecora? Are you sure that's a good idea, she knows death spells!" Twilight said

"If they only steal from the garden they'll be fine, anyways why did you think I was sending the small ones?" replied Rarity

"Well okay, your majesty" Twilight said sarcaststicly, and left the den to assign orders.

_**Back at Pegasopolas**_

"10 MORE PUSH UPS ALMOST DONE!" Rainbow Dash shouted at Scootaloo

"What's the point of this?" Scootaloo whined

"Don't question your mentor! When you're done with that, we are going to Zecora's to steal food" Rainbow Dash said

"Zecora's? I heard many offal tales about her when I was in the Nursery" Scootaloo said still finishing the last push up.

"Ah whatever, let's get moving" Rainbow Dash replied

Rainbow Dash began to go to Zecora's, and Scootaloo trotted after her

"Did Spitfire tell us to do this?" asked Scootaloo

"She told me to, but I decided to bring you" replied Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo arrived at Zecora's

"Okay see those carrots over there, I want you to grab as much as you can, and bring them back, and do that until they are all gone on that side, or you hear something".

Scootaloo wanted to ask why Rainbow Dash wasn't going to help, but she knew she would just have to do 20 push-ups again.

"Um okay" Said Scootaloo with fear in her voice

Scootaloo ran up took some carrots and came back

"GET OUT OF MY WHIPER GARDEN YOU WHIPERSANPERS" Screamed Zecora proud with her rhyming skills.

"Scootaloo, take the carrots, and run!"

Rainbow Dash lifted Scootaloo, on her back and started to fly back to the camp.

_**Back at Earth**_

Octavia was getting ready to go sneak over to the Unicornia border, to meet Vinyl Scratch

She began to run quietly, to Unicornia, hoping nobody would notice her disappearance at the camp.

Vinyl Scratch mysteriously jumped out of the bushes, and crashed on to Octavia.

"WHAT THE HELL VINYL!"

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that" said Vinyl Scratch

"Anyway I need to talk to you about something…."

"What is it my love" reply Octavia

"I decided I want to join your clan" said Vinyl Scratch

"But Vinyl you're a unicorn!" replied Octavia

" I am willing to give up my magic, and my horn forever to be with you" said Vinyl Scratch

"You would really do that?" questioned Octavia

"Yes, but one question" Vinyl started

"What?" said Octavia

"How will I brush my teeth?" said Vinyl

"I will teach you!" Replied Octavia


End file.
